A composition of this kind, described in British Patent Specification 1,574,286 comprises from 44% to 53% refined edible oil that is substantially entirely liquid at 21.1.degree. C. (70.degree. F.), from 28% to 38% sugar, optionally up to 9% milk solids, from 4% to 10% corn syrup solids and lecithin, from 1.8% to 2.4% hard crystallized emulsifier, from 0.4% to 1.7% moisture, and the remainder flavoring additives. A product according to this patent has been marketed, but suffers from various disadvantages; it is formulated using hydrogenated and fractionated oils which are rather expensive; it requires a specialized hard crystallized emulsifer to achieve rapid hardening; the solids in the composition tend to settle out of suspension, so the product requires extensive shaking or stirring prior to use; it is not readily pourable at temperatures much below 20.degree. C.; and it does not have a smooth mouthfeel (primarily due to the presence of course particles). It is an object of the present invention to provide a dessert composition which overcomes these disadvantages.